De l'Ombre à la Lumière
by Daxia09
Summary: Elle est une tueuse à gage d'un autre monde, lui un elfe qui a survécu à la guerre de l'anneaux. Elle agace Haldir. Elle ne le supporte pas. Mais la Dame de Loríen, espère bien y remédier & ajouté à ça des coéquipier prêts à y mettre leur grain de sel
1. Chapter 1

Destin changé

Une sonnerie. Une personne qui décroche, qui parle vite. Des instructions, des codes, des lieux, des noms. Un lot d'informations et une mission qui débute pour cette jeune fille. Peut-être la dernière mais elle a choisi cette vie et elle en connait les risques.

Aéla, c'est son nom. Un nom qu'à l'agence, on entend souvent, un nom qu'on redoute également. Dix-sept ans et pourtant déjà crainte et respectée par les autres agents car 'il n'y a rien de plus dangeureux que quelqu'un qui n'a rien a perdre. Comment tuer quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de mourir ?

Un visage impassible, un regard froid en plus d'une attitude hautaine et arrogante. Distante, avec une grande maîtrise sur elle-même, oui, Aéla avait tout pour être détestée. Méprisable et méprisante ... Et pourtant, elle compte beaucoup pour son équipe. Tout comme eux, comptent beaucoup pour elle. Une équipe de tueurs, soudée comme les cinqs doigts de la main. Ils sont sa seule famille et même si elle ne le dit pas souvent, elle les aime, la perte de l'un d'entre eux la briserait sûrement. Mais elle préfère mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Aéla est comme ça, elle joue son rôle à la perfection.

Elle attend, adossé a sa Lightning Motor car Compagny. Le froid a raidis ses doigts et rougis son nez. Elle fourre ses mains dans ses poches et ressert l'écharpe autour de son visage, espérant ainsi se réchauffer.

Une audi R8 arrive en trombe et s'arrête a quelque centimètres de ses pieds. Deux individus en sortent. La première étant Risa, femme mystérieuse et secrète, à la personnalitée déroutante mais aimante. Elle est capable de se fondre dans le décor et de passer inaperçue. En un mot, tout simplement invisible. Le deuxième est Antonin, un homme agréable à vivre qui dégage une impression de force et un certain magnétisme. C'est un as en informatique, un des meilleurs hacker au monde, il n'y a pas de doute la dessus. Ils forment un couple hors du commun. Les trois amis discutent, rient en attendant les trois membres restant. Qui arrivent justement.

Khéira en tête, fières et racées, elle met de la desitance entre elle et les autres. Intuitives, elle est particulièrement perspicace, possèdent une vision fine des êtres et des choses, est habile à deviner et percevoir les gens. Rien n'échappe à ses sens. Ensuite vient Tristan, égocentrique, sur de lui, avec une allure fière et altière. Et bizarement, sensible et tendre. Il se laisse souvent emporter par la colère, la rancune ou la jalousie. Et enfin le dernier membre de l'équipe, un agent à part entière : Raven.

Rottweiler de deux ans, adorable et particulièrement dangereux en mission. Il est légèrement lunatique, capricieux mais avec un coeur d'or et un sang-froid à toute épreuve.

Equipe au complète, les informations sont données et les tâches distribuées. Il ne reste plus qu'à accomplir ce qu'on nous a demandé de faire, tuer !

_Tard dans la nuit _

Deux voitures se gare le long du canal . Des hommes en sortent, ils sont six, ça discutent argent et drogue. Aucun d'eux ne remarquent les cinqs personnes embusqués, ils ne vérifient même pas en vérité. Erreur qui va leur être fatale. En une minute, les six hommes se retrouvent par terre, morts bien sûr. Ils n'ont pas entendu les coups de feux, Antonin utilise un silencieux, tout comme Khéira. Les shaken de Risa ont également fait mouche, silencieux et rapides. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Dis minutes plus tard, le terrain est nettoyé et Aéla récupère ce que le patron leurs a demandé. Satisfaite, un sourire vint éffleurer ses lèvres. « Bon boulot les gas. Allez-vous reposer, je m'occupe du talissement ». Avant même d'avoir pu se détourner, l'objet qu'elle tenait en mains se mit à chauffer. Brûler serait plus exacte enfet. Une lumière l'éblouit, elle entendit son nom criés, plusieurs fois par ses différents coéquipier et des appels paniqués. Un aboyement au loin, puis, plus rien. Le noir, le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II : Jusqu'ici, le présent était toujours déterminé par le passé. Aujourd'hui, il doit l'être par l'avenir.

Tout était noir, obscur. J'avais beau marché, je ne trouvais pas d'issue. Les ténèbres s'étendaient autour de moi, à perte de vue et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ; j'eus peur. Peur comme je n'avais jamais eu peur , vous a t-on déjà dit que le néant était effrayant ? Bien plus que la mort ? Ajoutez à cela, que je n'avais aucune maîtrise sur la situation, moi qui avait l'habitude, si pas le besoin, de tout controler ! Pourtant, je refusais de me laisser abattre. Enfant on m'a toujours dit que j'étais tenace et accessoirement, têtue ! J'esperais bien le prouver ...

C'est alors qu'au loin, une petite lumière fit son apparition. Tranquillement, elle s'approcha de moi, méfiante, je tendis une main vers celle-ci. Mes doigts se posèrent sur sa circonférence et la lumière se diffusa autour de moi pour finalement me sortir de ma torpeur.

Doucement, tout en me relevant, j'ouvris mes paupières. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour aclimater mes yeux à la lumière du jour. Quand se fut fait, la première chose qui me frappa, était que contre toute attente, je n'étais pas seul. Cinq autres personnes étaient présente et j'étais la dernière levée, chose peu étonnante ; ceci dit en passant. La deuxième chose, fut que nous étions dans une forêt et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y a pas de bois dans le centre ville. Mes constatations s'arrêtèrent là, car un poid s'abttit sur moi. Antonin ... Je l'étreignis en retour, dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Antonin a toujours été très protecteur envers moi, il a l'art de souvent s'inquiéter outre mesure quant il s'agit de moi ou de Risa.

« Tu crois qu'il va la lâcher un jour ? » Demanda une voix amusée

« La ferme Tristan » Répondit le concerné

« Toujours aussi aimable » grinça le jeune homme

Un rictus amusé se loga au coin de ma bouche. Arrêteront-ils un jour de se chamailler ? Non, a moins qu'il y ait un miracle. Ce dont je doute fort.

Il finit par me lâcher, laissant sa place aux autres membres du groupes, qui moins d'émonstratifs se contentèrent d'accolades et de claques amicales dans le dos. Je ne m'en formlise pas car malgré la grande amitié qui nous lie et la tendresse, nous restons réservés. C'est comme ça, depuis le début et nous en sommes satisfaits. Le silence s'installe, un calme reposant et léger. Risa est assise sur la souche d'un arbre, ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré, sont en désordre. Ca lui donne l'air d'une petite sauvagonne. Ses yeux couleur feu, en amandes, dûe à son origine asiatique, brillent au soleil. Elle possède une beauté chaude et exotique. A l'opposé, Khéira elle, était lumineuse et dorée. Ses cheveux blonds et raides, s'accordaient parfaitement avec son teint halé. Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres, j'avais l'air tellement banal à leurs côtés.

Tristan finit pas briser notre silence.

« Où sommes nous ? »

« Bonne question, vu les arbres, en forêt .» Commenta Khéira

« Quelle claire voyance Blondie. Je me demande où tu as bien pu trouver ça. Raillais-je

C'est bon, je me tais. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux »

Un coup d'oeil à mon GSM, m'apprit qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Pas moyen donc de passer un quelconque coup de fil. Génial !

« Eteignez vos portables, ils sont inutiles ici. Autant économiser de la batterie. Ordonnais-je »

Ils s'éxécutèrent, attendant les instructions suivantes. Avant, je vérifiai que toutes mes armes étaient bien en place et que mon silencieu était chargé. Mon inspection faite mon regard se porta sur les bois avoisinants, pas de chemins, juste de la végétation à perte de vue. On était pas sorti d'affaire, voilà au moins une chose de sûre.

« Et bien on a qu'à prendre par là. Soufflais-je en pointant une direction quelconque avec mon doigt. On verra bien où ça nous mène. »

« Nul part. Vous restez ici » Claqua sèchement la voix d'un homme

Surprise, elle se retourna et braqua son arme vers l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, elle était sur qu'il était là, peut-être avait-elle une très mauvaise vue mais son ouïe, elle par contre, ne la trompait jamais. Ses compagnons, dos-à-dos, avaient formés un cercle parfait, bientot ils furent entourés par des silouhettes encapuchonnées, les menaçant avec des arcs à flèches. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore fourrés pensa t-elle. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Cela ne servirait à rien d'employer la force, ils seraient perdant.

« Baissez vos armes » demanda t-elle à ses équipiers

« Tu rigoles ! Ils vont nous ...

Faites ce que je vous dite ! » coupa t-elle, le ton n'adméttant aucune réplique

De mauvaise grâce, ils obtempérèrent. Le chien s'assit au pied de sa maîtresse, grognant son mécontentement. Elle flatta alors la tête de l'animal qui lui offrit une léchouille amicale. Un des hommes s'avança vers elle. Posture droite et fiert, il dégageait une aura de puissance et d'attraction. Quant il fut devant elle, elle le trouva soudainement plus grand, imposant même. Elle devina facilement, de larges épaules, un corps musclé et élégant sous sa tunique. Malgré des muscles assez développés, il restait mince et bien proportionné. Remarque qui la fit immédiatement rougir. Il sembla le remarqué et elle put aisément s'appercevoir de son sourire en coin. Doucement il baissa son capuchon pour qu'elle puisse le distinguer complètement. Elle ne pouvait pas ne _pas_ le regarder ! Il était tout simplement magnifique.

« Puis-je savoir ce que font cinqs hommes en Lóthlorien ? » Questionna t-il durement.

Elle entendit Khéira s'étrangler et Antonin poussé une exclamation étonné. Tristan s'emblait surpris, quant à Risa, elle fut décontenancée pendant quelquues secondes avant de remettre son masque d'indifférence. Elle même eut besoin de tous son self-controle pour ne rien laisser parraître.

« Répondez ! » Tonna t-il

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le regard gris et dure de l'elfe ne l'impressionna pas, au contraire, une lueur de détermination y brillaient. Acier contre Océan. Aucun ne voulaient lâcher en premier mais un raclement de gorge vint les interrompre.

« Haldir ? » Demanda un elfe qui lui ressemblait étrangement.


End file.
